


Pa-Da!

by Geekygirl24



Series: Blind Justice [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Iron Man 1, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Foggy learn about the joys of raising a child</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Second in the Blind Justice series! Now for everyone following my Stucky AU, And A Clone Makes Three, Joey is quite involved in those stories for anyone who doesn’t want to read the boring, baby stuff ;)
> 
> Please read and review :)

Matt winced as the dull ache from his latest wounds made themselves known. Thankfully, it was only bruises and he hadn’t been out late, so Foggy wasn’t too suspicious when he came home. Focusing his hearing on the cot that was by their shared bed, he could hear the faint snuffling and breathing of their baby boy, Joseph.

The heartbeat was steady, causing Matt to smile as he noticed how it synced up with Foggy’s unconsciously. As he felt the slight heat of the sun through the bedroom window, Joey’s heartbeat sped up slightly, which alerted Matt to the fact that the baby was waking up. Taking care not to wake Foggy, Matt slowly got out of bed, wincing more as his ribs ached.

He walked over to the cot, just as Joey’s heartbeat indicated that he was now awake. “Hey baby boy…” greeted Matt, grinning as he heard the muscles in his son’s face shift, indicating that he was smiling at the familiar voice, “…are you in a cheerful mood this morning?!”

“That makes one of us…” grumbled Foggy’s voice from behind him, causing Matt to grin even wider as he felt gentle arms hug him from behind, “…aww, he’s smiling!”

The pure excitement in his partner’s voice could have made Matt’s entire week. As Joey began to make displeased sounds, Foggy headed into the kitchen, muttering about heating up a bottle for the kid and preparing them breakfast.

Matt gently lifted his son out of the cot and, making sure to take Joey’s teddy with them, he supported the baby in one hand and carefully made his way to the kitchen. Nothing in the apartment was ever moved, so Matt knew exactly where everything was at all times, meaning that he could leave his stick in the hallway.

Once in the kitchen, Matt made his way to Joey’s highchair and quickly strapped the baby in. At first, Joey began to fuss, but once he had his trusted teddy bear (Jack) in his hands, Joey cheered up. The milk was quickly heated up and whilst Foggy was buttering up the toast, Matt helped his son have his breakfast. 

“Oh Matt?”

Matt glanced up as he heard a plate placed in front of him and Foggy pull up a chair opposite him. “You do remember that my parents are coming today right?”

“Of course I remember, how could I forget? Your mum’s been calling us every other day to remind us!” Matt chuckled.

“Yeah I know, you’d think we were completely incompetent!”

Matt grinned, “Well, I know one of us isn’t…” he teased, good-naturedly.

Foggy rolled his eyes and gently patted his son on the head, “You know, your Papa is very mean to me sometimes!”

Joey spat the bottle out and babbled excitedly, slapping his hands against the table of his high-chair. Foggy nodded his head in agreement, “You tell me all about it!” 

Matt grinned as the pair quickly finished their breakfast and hurried back into the bedroom so that they themselves could get changed, before wrestling Joey out of his pyjamas. Once that was all done and dusted, the trio made their way back into the living room. Matt and Foggy decided to go over some paperwork that needed doing whilst Joey lay in his playpen, playing with his toys.

Due to the fact that Joseph was blind, he had specialised toys that were bought specially for him. His current favourites were his Octotunes Musical Toy, where every leg made a different note and his Tinkle Crinkle Rattle Toy, shaped like a caterpillar with every section making a different noise. Yes they were noisy, but Matt and Foggy didn’t mind.

They spent a few hours in relative silence, only breaking it to change Joey’s diaper, give him another feed or put him down for a quick nap. Three o’clock soon arrived and the men were startled out of their paperwork by an urgent knock on the door (well Foggy was…Matt could hear it coming.) Shooting up from his seat, Foggy quickly made his way to the front door, and almost as soon as he opened it, his mother (Anna) burst through it. 

“Frankie!” she cried, giving him a hug, ignoring her son’s petulant mutters about being called ‘Foggy’, as Foggy’s Father (Edward) followed on behind.

The sudden noise caused Joey to burst out into tears, which then led to Matt dropping down onto the floor in an attempt to soothe him. Anna looked very apologetic as Matt gently eased himself to his feet, rocking backwards and forwards as Joey’s cries quietened down into sniffs and almost silent snuffles.

“I’m so sorry…” she whispered, “…I completely forgot.”

Foggy shook his head, “Don’t worry about it Mom, you just made him jump. Listen, he’s calming down right now!”

Matt nodded in agreement as Joey seemed to forget the incident, and twisted around in his Papa’s grip as he heard familiar voices. Anna tiptoed over to the pair, being careful not to step on any of Joey’s toys, before gently stroking the baby’s hair and cooing, “Hello there my little angel, and how are you?”

Joey smiled toothlessly and babbled again, giggling as Anna lifted him out of his Papa’s arms and bounced him up and down. 

“Mom, please don’t bounce him, he’s just had his dinner!” called out Foggy worriedly, whilst he was saying hello to his Dad.

Anna scoffed as she continued, “O please…I’ve raised two kids and trust me, this will do him no harm!”

Foggy watched on, only truly breathing once his mother had stopped. “You’re lucky Mom, he’s thrown up so many times I think I’ve grown immune to it!”

Matt scowled, “You’re lucky you’ve gotten used to it…I’ll never get used to that stench.”

Edward smirked as this, “You and me both mate. How do you deal with the diapers?”

Shuddering at the thought, Matt groaned. “With a clothespin usually. We’ve only just gotten into the habit of using the diaper as a shield against…well you know.”

Anna laughed and gestured at her husband with her head, “It took him ages to learn that! Every time he changed Frankie’s diaper, he ended up covered in wee!”

Both Edward and Foggy blushed at this, with Foggy coughing slightly to try and change the subject. “So Mom, what’s in the bag?”

Anna grinned excitedly, handing Joey back over to Matt and practically diving for the bag in question. “Oh, you are going to love this!”

She reached into the bag and pulled out a red pair of dungarees, with Foggy describing the action to Matt. “Now, I know they’re a little big for him at the moment. But think how cute he’s going to look!”

Foggy smiled, “That’s great Mom…but he has lots of pairs of dungarees. What’s special about these ones?”

Anna practically ran over to her son and showed him the hems of the dungarees. Foggy narrowed his eyes, as he saw a faint pattern on them. “Are those…are those justice scales?”

Running his finger over them, Foggy could feel the differences in texture. “You know he won’t be able to see them, right Mom?”

Anna rolled her eyes, “Well duh. That’s why I made sure they felt different to the rest of the cloth. He can feel them, like on those onesies!”

Matt strode over, Joey still in his arms as he reached over to feel the hems. “I can tell what they are…thank you Anna, I’m sure he’ll love them. Won’t you Joey?”

Joey giggled as Matt bounced him slightly, making the small group smile at the joyous sound. Foggy gently stroked his son’s hair, before glancing at his family. “So, dinner anyone?”

………………………………………………………………

6 months later, the family gathered again…this time for a completely different reason. The winter chill that had descended on the city, Joey had caught a cold, which rapidly developed into something a lot more serious. Matt and Foggy rushed him to the hospital when Matt heard problems with his son’s breathing.

The Doctors immediately put Joey on a ventilator in the infants ward, and placed him on antibiotics. That was almost two hours ago, and the pair hadn’t moved from the ward since. Foggy was watching his son’s chest move up and down as the ventilator helped pump oxygen into that tiny body. “He’s going to be okay…isn’t he?” he asked Matt, tears building up in his eyes.

Matt shrugged tiredly, his hearing primarily focused on Joey’s weak but steady heartbeat. “I-I don’t know Foggy. The Doctor seemed hopeful that he would be able to clear it…”

“But he’s so small Matty…what if he doesn’t-“

“He will.” Interrupted Matt firmly, “We can’t give up on him.”

Foggy glanced sadly at his partner, before nodding in agreement. “Yeah…I’m gonna go call my Mom. I’ll get a coffee on the way back, do you want anything?”

Matt shook his head and smiled weakly, “Nah…you know I don’t like hospital coffee.”

Foggy patted him gently on the shoulder, “I know…coffee snob”, he teased before heading out of the door.

Once he was sure Foggy had left, Matt took a deep shuddering breath and tried to tune everything out. He hated hospitals. The over-powering smell of death, medicine and cleaning fluids assaulted his senses, making him feel nauseous. Sometimes the only thing he could hear was the beeping of heart monitors and the cries of those who had lost someone close to them.

But he couldn’t leave…not with his son just lying there, struggling to breath with every second. Every minute that passed, Matt found himself desperately trying to focus purely on Joey’s heartbeat, ignoring the wails of a mourning wife from another ward. “You’ve got to wake up soon…” he whispered, “…I’m not entirely sure what we’d do without you.”

He remained in his seat for what seemed like hours until Foggy made his way back into the room. “I know you don’t like the hospital coffee, so I nipped over to the café across the street. Here you go.”

Foggy held out the coffee in front of Matt, moving it slightly so that his partner could grab it.” Matt smiled gently, “You didn’t have to do that you know.”

“I know…but I wanted to.” Foggy sat down by Matt and sighed as the silent vigil continued. “I’ve called Mom and Dad…They’ll be making their way down tomorrow hopefully.”

Matt nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. “Hopefully he’ll be a bit better by then…I don’t think your Mom will react very well to seeing him like this.”

Foggy silently agreed and nudged Matt in the shoulder, “You know, she’s your Mom too…well not technically, or that would be creepy…but she’s always telling you to call her Mom!”

Matt grinned sheepishly, “I know…I keep forgetting. You know you can go home if you want, get some sleep?”

Foggy flung an arm around Matt’s shoulder, “You’re family Matt….we’re all family, and family sticks together...” He glanced at Joey, “…no matter what.”

…………………………………………………………….

Due to the heavy build-up of snow, Anna and Edward didn’t manage to get to the hospital until two days later. Joey was still struggling to breath on his own, but according to the Doctors, he was doing better than expected. Especially for someone as young as Joey.

It was around mid-day when the pair made their way into the room where Joey was being treated. Almost immediately, Anna’s face went very pale. “Oh…” she gasped, “…oh, look at him!”

Edward gently helped her to a seat as she collapsed into it, tears just beginning to stream down her face. She glanced at her son, “W-what have the Doctors said?”

Foggy sighed wearily, “They’re hopeful….apparently he’s responding to the medication they’ve got him on. All I want is for him to wake up if I’m honest…”

“He has a breathing tube Foggy…” began Matt, “…it’s better he’s asleep until they take it out. Trust me on this.”

Deciding not to pry, Foggy simply nodded. And so the silent vigil continued.

…………………………………………………………………….

Four more days passed, with Foggy and Matt barely sleeping or eating. The breathing tube had been removed almost a day earlier when Joey began to breathe easier and the Doctors decided that his lungs were clear of a large majority of the fluid that had built up previously.

The only problem was that Joey still hadn’t woken up just yet, but the Doctor was sure he would very soon. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Matt found it harder and harder to tune out the sounds and smells of the hospital. Foggy and his parents had nipped out to the café across the street in order to try and sneak some fresh food in, so Matt was keeping watch.

Suddenly, he heard his son’s heartbeat change slightly, speeding up as muscles tensed in preparation to move. “Joey?” he whispered.

There was a soft babbling sound, before Joey coughed softly. Matt gently rubbed his hand on his sn’s chest in order to try and help him catch his breath, “Ssshhh…” the man whispered soothingly as he heard Joey’s breath catch slightly as the child sobbed softly, “…Ssshh, it’s okay sweetie. Papa’s here…and Daddy’s not far. With Nana and Grandpa! They’ll be glad to see you…”

Matt’s thoughts began to wander as he continued to gently rub his son’s chest.

“Pa. Da.”

Matt was startled out of these thoughts at the quiet sounds. “W-what did you say?”

“Pa-da, pa-da!”

Matt beamed widely, his grin only getting wider as he heard the faint footsteps of Foggy and his parents make their way up the corridor. “Foggy!” he hissed as the small group entered the room, “Foggy, he’s talking!”

Without even asking how Matt knew it was him, Foggy hurried over to the cot and smiled as he saw Joey’s eye glancing around as he tried to follow the familiar sounds. “Hey baby, you really scared me! I’m gonna go grey you know!”

“Pa-da!”

Matt heard Foggy’s breathing catch and the muscles in his face shift as the man grinned in joy. “Is he saying Papa or Dada?”

“Neither…” interrupted Edward,”…he’s saying Pa and Da, just very close together.”

Matt heard the sound of Anna hitting her husband around the back of the head, “Well done for spoiling the moment!” she scolded.

Both Matt and Foggy smiled at this as Edward rubbed the back of his head, “I’ll go get the Doctor…” he muttered sulkily. 

Laughter followed him out of the room.

………………………………………………………

After a further 2 days of lying in that hospital, Joey was finally allowed to leave with the Doctors being given strict news to give him a new course of antibiotics so that whatever was in his system, stayed out of his system.

Once they left the hospital, with Joey heavily wrapped up in full winter gear, Foggy’s parents made their way back to the hotel with promises that they would visit tomorrow. The other three caught a taxi back home, with Foggy grinning as Joey continued to make the same noise over and over again.

“Pa-da! Pa-da!”

Foggy grinned and rolled his eyes, “How quickly are we going to get fed up of this?”

Matt smiled, placing his hand on Foggy’s knee. “Never…and you know it.”


	2. Help with Braille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People seemed to enjoy the first chapter and that makes me happy :)
> 
> Please read and review :)

‘Now that she's back in the atmosphere, with drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey. She acts like summer and walks like rain, reminds me that there's a time to change, hey, hey, hey.’

“Hey Matt!” Foggy cheered, as he was preparing tea, “It’s our song!”

Matt grinned as he ran his fingers over the latest legal documents, “When did we decide this was our song? Because I can’t remember.” he asked, the soothing sound of the knife rhythmically chopping vegetables calming his mind.

Foggy shook his head and frowned, “You know…I don’t remember. I think we just decided it was a few years ago.”

The family continued on in silence. Joey was stumbling across the floor, dragging his toy train behind him. He had recently turned a year old and was learning how to walk properly, whilst trying to remember the layout of the apartment.

The radio was kept on top of a small table that stood beside the tatty armchair, and by following the sounds of the music, Joey was able to make his way over to it. He raised up his hand to try and touch what was producing the music and gently brushed his fingers against the radio.

“Papa…Dada!”

Joey had learnt how to say each word separately a few weeks ago…and now took every chance to utilise this new skill. Matt smiled every time he heard it, not because of the words themselves but because every time Joey used them, he would always say both Papa and Dada…never one on their own.

“What is it Joey?” he asked gently, “Is the radio interesting?”

“Maybe it’s the song?” Foggy asked, grinning as Joey made a sound of frustration in his attempts to touch more of the radio. As he tried to reach further, Joey over-balanced slightly and fell backwards, onto the floor.

Matt and Foggy held their breaths as Joey frowned in confusion for a few seconds, before twisting around to crawl in a different direction. Matt grinned as Foggy sighed in relief, “I swear Matt, every time he falls, I just want to run over and help! How do you do this, how do you remain so calm!”

“Okay for one, he only fell onto his butt…which is heavily padded with his diaper. He wasn’t hurt, mostly shocked and if we ran over and began fussing, he’d just burst into tears because he’d think he was dying or something!”

Foggy paused, watching as Joey crawled over to his play mat and began to squeeze the tentacles of his Octotunes toy. “So…you’d get involved if he’d seriously hurt himself?”

“Yes, then I would probably panic…but for a little fall, there’s no point in panicking.”

Foggy nodded in understanding, glancing out of the apartment window. “You know…maybe we should go out today…for a walk or something?”

Matt frowned, “It’s a little chilly out…is it such a good idea, especially as Joey’s just recovered from the last cold?”

Foggy shrugged, “That’s why we bought all that winter gear, remember? Especially that thick coat and the woolly hat!”

“…Do you mind if we put his gloves on as well?”

Matt heard Foggy’s muscles shift as he grinned, “Yeah Matt…so we’re going out?”

Matt chuckled as he slowly got up from his seat, “Yes Foggy, we’re going out. I’ll get the pushchair sorted out and you try and get him in the coat.”

“You say that like getting him dressed is the hardest job?!”

“Joey is a wriggler. One arm goes in and the other comes out…it’s a skill he’s mastered now. Good luck.”

Foggy frowned as Matt laughed, watching as his partner strode over to the coat cupboard. He rolled his eyes, before picking Joey up from his play mat and heading over to Joey’s new bedroom. “Come on kiddo, let’s prove Papa wrong shall we?”

“Papa, Dada!”

……………………………………

“Fifteen minutes…” growled Foggy, as he pushed the pushchair down the street, “…it took me fifteen minutes to get my kid dressed. Ten of those minutes was spent putting the coat on!”

“I warned you!” chuckled Matt, his hand gripping tightly to Foggy’s arm, “He’s in a wriggler phase.”

The pair shivered slightly as a cold breeze hit them in the face as they turned the corner. Foggy swore under his breath as he heard Joey whimper. “I know kiddo. Give me a sec and you can have some warm milk.”

Matt frowned in confusion, “We’re going back home then?”

Foggy grinned, shaking his head as he pushed the chair into a nearby dip in the buildings, so that he could kneel in front of his son. “I brought a flask of warm milk with me….along with a sippy cup. Hopefully, this should warm him right up.”

Foggy removed the said items from his side bag and quickly filled the cup with warm milk. Once given to Joey, the one year old practically inhaled it, grinning messily as the warm milk seemed to do its job.

Grinning at the content noises that Joey was making, Matt gestured for Foggy to continue pushing the pushchair down the street. “Shall we?”

Foggy smiled, “After you my dear!”

………………………………………………………………..

“Okay, okay. So what the big surprise?” asked Matt wearily. 

He had spent the entire of his patrol last night, trying to avoid Spiderman, who was armed with a camera. The recent sightings of a masked man in black, beating up drug dealers and traffickers, seemed to have attracted the attention of New York’s own hero, Spiderman. The webbed menace had taken to following Matt on his patrols during the night in the hope of getting a photo.

Thankfully, due to his enhanced hearing, Matt was able to remain out of sight. Still, it had been an exhausting night. Especially, now that Joey was in the terrible twosomes, determined to make life extra difficult for his parents.

He heard Foggy’s heartbeat speed up in excitement, “You’re going to love this! You’ll have to kneel down…great, now place your hands just about here.”

Trying not to sigh, Matt did as he was asked and placed his hand on the door…only to raise his eyebrows in surprise. Low down on the door was a smooth material, probably paper. But what was even more noticeable, was the well-placed dots.

“Is this…braille?” he asked in amazement.

He heard Foggy nod eagerly, “Yep, now that Joey’s walking around with purpose, I’ve noticed that he keeps getting lost. So, I thought that I would put braille labels on the door!”

“But he can’t read braille yet, how is he supposed to read them?”

“Well, you’re teaching him, right?”

“Just the odd letter here and there.”

“Great, because I made sure that each beginning letter was different so that he could tell the difference between them!”

Matt paused in thought, before beaming. “F-Foggy…I don’t know what to say.”

Foggy placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, “You won’t be thanking me when he creeps into our room and wakes us up at six in the morning….honestly, he makes so much noise during the day! How is he so quiet at a time when breathing seems too loud?!”

Matt chuckled, “Well everyone else is quiet, why shouldn’t he be quiet as well?!”

“A two year old’s logic is a strange thing…you know, I’m so glad we measured his height a couple of days ago, or this might have been even harder to manage!”

Matt smiled fondly at the memory. On the doorframe of Joey’s bedroom door was a series of lines and ages that indicted his growth over the last year and a bit. It was one of Joey’s favourite things to do, even if he couldn’t see the lines for himself. A couple of days ago, Joey had practically squealed with joy when Foggy had led him over to that doorframe, convinced that he was going to be as tall as his Papa.

Foggy glanced at the clock that was hung up in the main sitting room, “Yikes, it’s dinner time already! I’m surprised Joey isn’t here already!”

Matt was about to answer when they both heard a loud shriek from the kitchen. “Dada! Me hungwy!”

Foggy sighed as he helped Matt to his feet, before walking towards the kitchen. “I can’t wait for the day he learns how to say please and thank you.”

“He already knows how to say them Foggy…” chuckled Matt, “…he just chooses not to.”

Foggy rolled his eyes, “Well isn’t that just brilliant!”

Foggy walked over to the cabinets as Matt sat down at the table. He heard small feet patter over to his side, causing him to grin. “Hey kiddo….” He lifted his son up and carefully placed him in his highchair, “…Daddy’s just making some lunch now. So, what do you say to him?”

He heard Joey frown, “T’ank you Dada…” he stated sullenly.

Foggy smiled at his son, “Very nice, now do you want a ham and mustard sandwich?”

Joey nodded eagerly, listening as he heard the fridge door open and the cutlery drawer being rattled as Foggy searched for a knife. A few minutes later, Joey heard a plate being placed down in front of him.

“There you go kiddo…” Foggy paused, waiting for the ‘thank you’ which Joey once again stated before shoving part of the sandwich in his mouth. Foggy and Matt both winced, though for different reasons. Matt found the smell of mustard to be too over-powering, whereas Foggy was wincing at the sight of the mustard oozing out of the sandwich and dripping onto Joey’s once-clean t-shirt.

“I swear I do twice as much washing than I ever used to do!”

Matt grinned, “I distinctly remember your Mom warning you before we adopted him, and from what I remember, you didn’t believe her!”

Foggy rolled his eyes and shook his head, “I thought she was exaggerating!” 

“She’s had the experience, she knows what it’s like!”

“..Still!” Foggy whined, “We’ll need more than one washing machine to keep up with all of this!”

“Let’s get started then…”


	3. Post Iron-Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, we start to introduce other characters, specifically some of the ones that can be found in my story Bonds over Blood :)
> 
> Please read and review :)

It was a slow day.

Ever since Foggy and Matt left Landman and Zack almost 6 months ago, they had been trying to make money by putting their home number in the phone book, and advertising as lawyers. Most of the time they received prank calls, but every so often a true case would come along…mind you, they never paid well. Simple robbery cases most of the time.

Whilst Foggy was initially wary about leaving the big law-firm, he couldn’t help but think that it was a good idea at the time. Landman and Zack were clearly corrupt in some way and now that they were working from home, they were able to send a little bit more time with their son Joseph. It used to be that they hired a specialist babysitter to watch him whilst they were away.

Today was a quiet, Monday morning and whilst a now, three-year old Joey was playing in the corner, Matt and Foggy were going through their bank records in an attempt to try and find enough money to buy their own office to run their law firm from.

Foggy threw his hands up in the air in frustration, “This is ridiculous, we’re gonna need a bloody miracle to get enough money to buy our own office!”

Matt frowned briefly at the use of the swear word before nodding in agreement, “What we need is a high profile case…but those almost always go to Landman and Zack. Foggy…I’m sorry I’m putting you through this.”

Foggy shook his head, “Oh come on Matty, we were right to leave that hellhole! Besides, think about how happy Joey has been now that we’re spending way more time with him!”

Matt smiled gently as he listened to their son talk softly to himself as he played with his brand new, police station set. “Yeah, he has been happier hasn’t he?”

Foggy was about to reply, when suddenly the phone began to ring shrilly. Picking it up, he answered with a very serious, “This is Nelson and Murdock, how can we help you?” Usually it was friends or family of the pair, who usually teased them about the opening statement. The serious tone of voice then usually changed into something a bit friendlier.

This time was different though.

“Can I assume that I’m speaking to the lawyers, Nelson and Murdock?” 

Foggy frowned, waving his hand as his partner frowned in concern. “Yes, this is Mr Nelson speaking. May I ask who I’m speaking to?”

“Of course. My name is Virginia Potts, I’m an employee of Mr Antony Stark.”

Now this was interesting. From watching the news, Foggy knew that Mr Stark had confessed to being the mysterious hero known only as Iron Man. “A-ah, Miss Potts. How can we help? I assume it’s about the incident a few weeks ago?”

“You would be correct. A few organisations have expressed their…interest in the suit and the media themselves have been getting very pushy about finding out new information. A few days ago, a few members of the press got a little too close the other day, and Mr Stark’s son Edwin was pushed to the ground.”

“Mr Stark wants to press charges then? No pun intended.”

“Yes, although it should be an easy case. What my employer truly wants though, is a team of lawyers that he can trust. Mr Stane was responsible for hiring the last team and Mr Stark doesn’t really want anyone hired by Stane on his payroll.”

“I assume we’ll be getting the full story at some point?”

“Of course. We’re sending a car round to your apartment, if you wouldn’t mind coming round for a more personal chat?”

“O-of course!”

“Wonderful. We’ll see you in around half an hour.”

Foggy barely had time to say goodbye before Miss Potts hung up. “I think…that miracle has just happened!”

Matt raised an eyebrow, “New client?”

“Yeah, you could say that. Mr Stark is sending a car round….I’d better put Joey’s coat on.”

“W-wait, the actual Tony Stark…Iron Man?”

“Yep! Come on, put your coat on and grab your stick!”

…………………………………………………………….

The car that was sent was practically a pot of honey for some hungry flies, especially in Hell’s Kitchen. Thankfully, they didn’t hang around and within an hour, they were making their way into the Stark Tower garage. Foggy was keeping a tight hold of Joey, who was squirming on his lap. They hadn’t been available at that time, so they had to take him with them.

They were met at the entrance to the main building by a young woman with strawberry blonde hair, wearing smart clothing and heels. “Misters Nelson-Murdock?”

Foggy shook his head and grinned, “Almost. I’m Mr Nelson and he’s Mr Murdock. No hyphen. We are together though, just not…you know. Oh, this is our son, Joseph.”

Miss Potts smiled, “It’s very nice to meet all of you. If you would like to follow me upstairs and I’ll introduce you to Mr Stark and his family.”

The pair nodded and followed the young lady to the elevator where they travelled up the building to the main penthouse. Once arriving, they made their way off the elevator only for Matt and Joey to wince as the noise level increased.

Foggy watched as three small ran around the large sofa, shouting and screaming as they jumped on the piece of furniture. “I assume one of those is Stark’s son?” he asked Miss Potts.

However, a different voice answered. “Yes, the one with dark brown, almost black hair.” Foggy spun around to see a young, blonde man with unnaturally blue eyes and a clear British accent. The man smiled, “My apologies. I’m Jarvis, Mr Stark’s…well, I suppose you can call me his husband.”

Foggy nodded in recognition. There had been rumours going around for years about Tony Stark’s mysterious lover, with some rumours even stating that the man wasn’t human. Jarvis smiled, “It’s very nice to meet you Mr Nelson and Mr Murdock. Tony is in one of his private rooms with a young photographer, probably the only one he can trust and Agent Coulson, an official from SHIELD. You’ll learn all about them in due course.”

The pair nodded as Jarvis gestured towards the children, “The one with those leather gloves on and the bright red t-shirt is Sebastian Parker-Wilson, the young photographer’s son and the other one in the sleeveless top is Ian Barton, Agent Coulson’s son. Perhaps your son would like to join in with the fun?”

Foggy glanced down at Joey, who had buried his face in Matt’s leg whilst clutching tightly to his Papa’s pant legs. “I think…it’s a little loud for him for the time being. His hearing’s a little sensitive, what with the blindness and everything.”

Jarvis nodded in understanding before spinning around to frown at his son and friends…who were still shrieking and running around. “Edwin Stark! If I want to hear shrieking, I’ll buy a parrot. Play quietly please!”

One of the children, presumingly Edwin, stopped in his tracks before grinning cheekily. “I wanna a parrot as well!” He then continued to run around, although this time, it was a lot quieter. 

Jarvis sighed wearily and smiled apologetically at the pair of lawyers. “This may not last long, but I’l remain down here with Joseph if you want, whilst you go and see Tony?”

Matt grinned, “We would appreciate it, thank you.”

“No problem Mr Murdock. Miss Pot-my apologies, Pepper will show you to the room.”

The pair nodded before following Pepper…well they tried. When they began to walk, Matt heard a small whimper. “Papa…Papa, don’ go!”

Both Matt and Foggy winced at the tone of their son’s voice, as Matt knelt on the floor, placing his stick down and gently pulled his son into a hug. “Daddy and Papa are just going to another room for a bit sweetie. We’re not going far, but there are three other children for you to play with while we’re working, okay?”

Joey nodded, tears building up in his eyes as he forced himself to let his Papa go. He listened to their footsteps as they left the room, wincing as the noise level increased steadily. He clutched his own stick closer to his body in a faint attempt at comfort. He slowly navigated his way into a corner and buried his face in his knees, wrapping around his legs as he hugged himself and tried to block out the sounds of the other children playing.

He remained there for what seemed like hours. Despite his defensive posture, he heard someone walk up to him and felt them pat him on the knee. “Hey…you okay?”

With his face still buried in his knees, Joey shook his head. The voice continued, “Okay…do you wanna play?”

Joey shook his head again.

“You sure? We has Cap’in America toys?”

This caught Joey’s interest. His Dad had been reading Captain America comics to him for a few months now, and Joey was fascinated with the superhero. “Weally?”

“Yeah! I has lots but you can has this one!” 

Joey felt his hand being grabbed as an action figure was placed in it. Using his other hand to feel the rest of the toy, Joey grinned at the disc shape of the shield in the figures hand and again when his fingers gently nudged against the wings of the helmet. “This is weally cool!”

His excitement at the toy distracted Joey long enough for the mysterious child to pull him off of the ground. “Come on! Come on!”

Joey stumbled as he was pulled up off the ground, dropping his stick to the ground. However, before he could bend down to get it, he heard it being picked up off the ground and felt it being handed back to him. “Sorry….” Apologised the other voice, “…I shoulda told you I was gonna do that.”

“It okay…”

“I’m Ian! Eddy and Seb are gonna love you! They love Cap’in America too!”

“O-oh…I’m Joey….”

“Cool!”


	4. Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this little arc, I may do a couple of oneshots before starting the next story which will focus on the first couple of Daredevil episodes :)
> 
> Please read and review :)

“Let me get this straight…” began Foggy wearily. “…You’ll pay us around $140’000 per year, even if you don’t commission us for a case that year…am I correct?”

The man sitting opposite nodded and grinned at the pair, “Yep, starting from now. I need lawyers I can trust, and you two came highly recommended.” Tony Stark beamed even wider at the look on Murdock and Nelson’s faces. “Monthly payments just in case you’re needed at any point, starting from now of course.”

“T-that’s very generous of you, but-“

Foggy was interrupted when Tony held up a hand, “It’s not like I don’t have the money…now, you understand that I’m not going to advertise the fact that you’re on my payroll. I don’t want any untoward attention being given to you and your little boy, so there’s no need to worry about that. Any other questions?”

Foggy and Matt glanced at each other before shaking their heads. Tony grinned again, “”Excellent…now it’s almost dinner time and Jarvis is making a full roast with all the trimmings, and Seb and Ian’s other parents should be on their way. Right Agent Agent, Parker?”

The suited man, known as Agent Coulson, rolled his eyes. “Yes, Clint should be on his way back. He had a mission today.”

The other man, who was younger with a camera around his neck, shook his head, “Ummmm, Wade’s on a…business trip. He won’t be back for a while.”

Matt jolted in shock when he heard the voice of the younger man. It was the same as the masked superhero who had been following him around last night with a camera. Spiderman. It took all of Matt’s self-control not to say anything, mainly for two reasons. One, it wouldn’t be fair of him to reveal the young man’s alter ego…and secondly, he didn’t want to have to explain how he had met Spiderman in the first place.

So instead, he kept his mouth shut and listened. He could hear his partner frown in confusion, “W-well that seems very nice, but we should really get going and-“

Foggy was once again interrupted by Tony, “Uh hint, hint Nelson…you’re invited!”

“I-I don’t think-“

“Come on Nelson! I’m not taking no for an answer!”

Both Foggy and Matt sighed at the same time as Foggy nodded, “Well, thank you Mr Stark. I would…be our pleasure.”

“Call me Tony please!”

The small group left the room in order to wander back to the main sitting room. Once in there, they immediately spotted a problem. Seated on the large sofa was Ian and Joseph, who were quietly playing with a couple of Captain America figures. However, Edwin and Seb could be spotted facing two separate corners, their shoulders hunched in a clear sulking position.

Tony frowned, “What happened?” he asked his husband who was seated on an armchair whilst keeping his eyes on the two in the corner.

Jarvis sighed wearily, “Ian invited Joseph over to come and play and the other two didn’t react very well. Edwin and Seb kept trying to take Ian away from Joseph so that he could play with them. When Ian tried to include Joseph again, Edwin tried to hit him and Seb actually succeeded. That’s why their in the corner.”

Tony and Peter both nodded in understanding, frowning in disapproval when they saw their children twist their heads around to peek at them. “Sebastian...” scolded Peter, “…turn back around, you know the rules for corner time!”

Sebastian pouted as he twisted his head back around, his tiny fists clenched in frustration. Tony turned around to glance at Matt and Foggy, “I’m very sorry about that...Is Joey okay Jarv?”

Jarvis nodded, “They only hit Ian, and I think if I hadn’t have intervened then Ian would have hit Sebastian right back.”

Coulson was clearly fighting the urge to grin, “I blame Clint for that one…he’s always taught Ian that retaliation isn’t a bad thing, despite what I tell him!”

“It’ll be good for him, I swear!” yelled a voice from above, which caused Tony and Foggy to jump in shock.

“WHAT THE HELL!” shouted Tony, glancing up at the vents just as a young, blonde/light brown haired man jumped down and landed on his feet. Not unlike a cat really.

Coulson rolled his eyes as the man stood up straight and grinned as Ian shot off the sofa and ran towards his Papa, giggling in joy as he went. “You are setting a bad example for him Clint. If Ian ever decides travelling through the vents is easier, then I’m blaming you! How many times have I told you not to do it?”

Clint, who had lifted his son into his arms, beamed widely. “Including this time….over fifty times and counting!”

“Are you ever going to listen to me?!”

“Yes…eventually. When it stops making Tony and this new guy jump. Hey…” Clint held out a spare hand to Foggy and Matt, “…this name’s Clint Barton. I’m the suit’s husband and love of his life!”

Foggy smiled nervously as he shook the offered hand, before gently guiding Matt’s hand to Clint’s. Clint flushed in embarrassment, “Ah sorry man! I didn’t see-CRAP!”

Matt couldn’t help but chuckle as he heard the sound of Coulson scolding the man for swearing in front of the children. “Don’t worry about it Mr Barton, not many people actually notice. You should hear what Foggy said to me the first time we met.”

Grinning at Foggy’s eye roll, Clint tilted his head to the side. “Foggy? Strange name…”

Foggy shrugged as he wandered over to the sofa in order to lift up his own son, “My real name’s Franklin, but I hate it so I prefer Foggy. We’re Tony’s new lawyers by the way.”

Clint nodded, “Good thing too, especially after that…swine Stane. Do you know that he attempted to kill Ed and Ian?”

Tony frowned, “Which is why we’re better off without him. New rule! No mentioning Obadiah in this building!” The man sniffed the air and beamed. “Is that roast beef o darling husband?”

Jarvis grinned and rolled his eyes, “You know full well that it is and no, you can’t have extra. We do have guests after all!”

Tony mock pouted at his husband but Jarvis stood firm. “No Tony…Edwin. Sebastian. You can come out of the corner now.”

The two children shuffled over to their respective parents and stared at the floor guiltily. Jarvis gestured towards Ian and Joey, “What do you two have to say?”

“Sorry…” mumbled the pair, glancing at both Ian and Joey moodily as they shuffled their feet. Ian and Joey nodded in understanding, signalling that they accepted the slightly forced out apologies. Tony clapped his hands together and grinned, “Right, now that that’s all over, let’s move into the dining room. Forward march!”

The children giggled as Tony marched theatrically out of the room, following on behind him with Joey clutching onto Ian’s arm as they entered the dining room. Once there, the children were helped onto their seats and Jarvis wandered back into the kitchen to fetch the side plates and to finish up on the roast, with Clint and Peter offering to help.

Within half an hour, everyone was seated at the table and the food was served. The rumour about Jarvis may have been true, but damn! That man could cook! Foggy practically inhaled his food, trying to restrain from moaning at how good it was…mind you, Peter and Clint were not quite as restrained.

Whilst everyone was talking to one another, Matt leant over to whisper in his partner’s ear. “I think I’ll need you to pinch me…I’m convinced that we’re dreaming.”

Foggy smiled, “Well if it is a dream, it’s up there in my top ten…right behind that nice dream with you and the-“ 

He paused when he saw Matt flush a bright red. “Not at the dinner table Foggy!” the man hissed, causing Foggy to chuckle, signalling to Joseph that everything was okay when the child glanced in their direction in concern.

“I’ll tell you what though…” began Foggy, “…if this isn’t a dream and Mr Star-I mean, Tony is serious about paying us upfront, then we might be able to afford an office of our own.”

Matt nodded in agreement, “Yeah, just a little one, but this commission should help.”

Once the meal was finished, then the group moved back into the main sitting room so that Tony and the Nelson-Murdock team could discuss the particulars of suing the journalist who knocked Edwin over.

“The man refuses take the civil suit lying down. He claims that Edwin ran in front of him and it was a complete accident. Now, we have security footage and the…” Tony glanced at the children, “…git seemed to purposely knock Edwin over in order to try and get clear photo of Jarvis.”

Foggy frowned, “That mean that we not only have invasion of privacy, we can charge him with child abuse. Now you want to extend a state wide ban on unauthorised media presence around your family, which is completely understandable. And the only actual media presence should be under complete supervision or it will only be you and Mr Parker in the room. Correct?”

Tony nodded, “Mr Parker is the only one I can fully trust, but I know that the vultures tend to get annoyed if I don’t include them in my life, so yes. With supervision, I will allow them into my house. After this ban, if I see any photos of me or my family that have been taken without my permission, on the internet or in the new, then whoever is responsible will be in trouble. Can that be done?”

Matt frowned, “With the amount of fame that is associated with the Stark name, it might be difficult. Are we including photos of Iron Man in this media ban?”

Tony shook his head, “No, only ones where I’m out with my family or clearly not posing for it, you know what I mean?”

Matt nodded, “Well, it should be easier if we limit it to those photos. The problem is that many people will sell phone photos to the media in exchange for money and most newspaper won’t even think twice about using them. Now, would you like to sue the newspaper company who posts the photos or the person who took them? Or maybe both?”

Tony thought to himself for a moment, “I think it depends on the situation. If someone is in a desperate situation takes the photo in exchange for money, and the newspaper posts a sensational headline on it, then only the newspaper company. But if it’s someone just looking for a quick buck, then both. Does that seem fair?”

Both Matt and Foggy nodded, as Matt answered. “Yes, it’s nice to know that you’re thinking about everyone in this city. Times are hard…”

Tony nodded in sympathy before raising an eyebrow in curiosity, “So when can we get started?”

“Right now if you want.”


End file.
